La Mejor Boda
by yuuki haruno
Summary: Ya han pasado las dos semanas despues del compromiso y ...  Sasuke y Sakura se casan porfin.


hola, estoy de regreso, despues de una semana. esta es la conti de "JUGANDO CON LOS CELOS"

ya saben que Masashi Kishimoto es el dueño de Naruto, asi que sus personajes no me pertenecen

pero esta historia es 100% mia.

aclaraciones: se empieza cuando se esta a poco tiempo de que se lleve la boda.

no puse inicio narrativo, para que ustedes se imaginan todo lo que tuvo que pasar Sakura, en esas dos semanas,

la proxima semana les traeré todo lo que paso antes de la boda.

* * *

LA MEJOR BODA

-Sakura, por favor quédate quieta, no te puedo poner bien el vestido. – decía una mujer, igual a su novio, ella era su suegra Mikoto.

-lo siento, lo siento; es que estoy muy nerviosa. – decía una Sakura muy temblorosa y sudando de pies a cabeza.

- Frentuda, te quedas quieta o te pongo quieta. – decía una joven despampanante, con cabellos dorados como el sol y unos ojos azules como el mar.

- No molestes cerda, que esto no es muy fácil a cómo te lo piensas tú. – contestó de mala gana la peli rosa.

- Ash, lo único que tienes que hacer, es caminar sin caerte; llegar y subir las escalera sin tropezar, decir si en vez de gritar; besar a tu próximamente esposo de manera apasionada o apenas tocarlo y quedar como una tonta frente a todos los invitados, de ahí no pasa, Frentuda. –mencionó despreocupada Ino.

-Wow, son los mejores ánimos que me han dado TODA mi vida – enfatizó con sarcasmo la futura Uchiha.

-Vamos cariño, ya no pelees, pronto vas a dejar de ser la poca envidia de todas las mujeres de tu edad, y vas a pasar a ser la súper mega odiada de todas las mujeres menores de treinta años. – dijo con una hermosa sonrisa Mikoto, que reflejaba picares y cierta burla pero a la vez inocencia. – te lo digo por experiencia, pero te acostumbrarás ya verás.

-¿Qué? – la peli rosa no se podía creer todo lo que su suegra le estaba diciendo.

-Sa…ku…ra…chan, creo que… ya… es… hora de… ir…a la i…gle…sia. –decía una muy nerviosa Hinata Hyuga, próximamente Uzumaki, porque que creen, se casa con Naruto dentro de tres meses.

-¡Qué!, ¡ya es hora y no estoy lista! – se puso a gritar sin control Sakura. – No estoy lista No estoy lista No estoy lista No estoy lista No estoy lista No estoy lista No estoy lista No estoy lista No estoy lista No estoy lista No estoy lista No estoy lista No estoy lista No estoy lista. – Así pasaron cinco minutos interminables para Hinata, Ino y Mikoto.

-Pero querida, estás hermosísima, pareces toda una reina, y además tienes que lucir segura y radiante ante mi hijo. – dijo Mikoto.

-Etto, si, claro, para SU hijo. – contestó con sarcasmo Sakura.

-Si todo ya está listo, hay que salir e ir a la iglesia.- dijo Ino.

(inner Sakura: waaa, nos vamos a casar con mi Sasukito, yo quiero tener MUCHOS Uchihitas) – inner eres muy golosa, no aprendes a mí, que soy una "Santa" y espero que aprendas algo de YH que ella si se mantiene callada; no como tú. (inner Sakura: si serás burra, ella es la que te controla, baka) – snif snif, buaaaa – lloraba la pelirosa.

Dos años en la mente de Sakura y 30 segundos en la vida real.

-¡Vamos! – dijo Mikoto.

…

..

.

En la entrada de una iglesia, se encontraba Sasuke muy nervioso pero que no lo aparentaba por mantener en alto su orgullo. – y si no viene – pensaba el peli azabache. – qué tal si se arrepiente – decía en murmullos Sasuke, los cuales no fueron inaudibles para su mejor amigo y hermano: Naruto.

-Hey, ¿porqué tan nervioso?, a caso tienes miedo a que te deje p-l-a-n-t-a-d-o. – se burló su amigo, pensando cosas irracionales.

-Cállate, usuratonkashi, ya quisieras que me dejara plantado. – se defendió el Uchiha.

-Buen punto, buen punto; y no es mala idea. – dijo Naruto con una mirada pensativa y a la vez picara.

Así, siguieron peleando esos dos hasta que se escuchó, la hermosa melodía de fondo, acompañada de un canto parecido al de los ángeles, el cual daba marcha al camino de la novia, hasta llegar con el novio.

…

Fue lo más hermoso, que había visto en toda mi vida; por ese camino venia una mujer de estatura normal, anchas caderas, una cintura fina, cabello rosa, unos ojos color verde jade y unos labios delicados a simple vista. Venia vestida con un gran y hermoso vestido de novia, strapless, con aplicaciones en la parte superior que descendían con delicadeza hasta llegar al final del vestido, dejando un amplio camino que recorrer, haciendo que se viera jodidamente mas sexy, de lo que iba.

Traía un pequeño chal alrededor de los hombros que descendía por su busto, ¡TAPANDOLO! (inner Sasuke: Kami, ¿Por qué me odias?) era de una tela delicadísima transparente con bordados a mano con hilo de seda rosa. Traía un hermoso velo que llegaba a seis metros de largo, conjunto a él, tenía una hermosa tiara de diamantes finos, descendencia de la familia Uchiha. Llevaba el cabello en una cola de caballo alta, que estaba formada por el cabello ondulado y unas trenzas, dejándolo parecer que lo tenía más largo de lo normal.

Cuando llegó a mi lado, le beso la mano de manera caballerosa, sonriéndole de medio lado. Ella me miró a los ojos, provocándome un revuelto en el estomago, como si fuera la primera que la veo. La tomo de la mano delicadamente, y caminamos junto al altar para llegar a nuestros lugares y dar inicio con la ceremonia.

-Buenos días, hermanos, Hoy, estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar la unión entre estos dos jóvenes. Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno. Quienes se quieren unir ante Dios eternamente. – dijo el sacerdote de la Iglesia.

Pasados treinta minutos…

-Yo, Sasuke Uchiha, prometo amarte, sin importar donde esté, y a la hora que sea; quiero que seas mi amiga, mi esposa, la madre de mis hijos y lo que más quiero es que seas mi compañera de toda la vida. Sé, que a veces soy un poco antisocial y arrogante; pero te tengo que decir que tú eres lo más importante que tengo. Sin ti, no sería nada, me has cambiado por dentro y por fuera, haciéndome nacer de nuevo a una vida llena de plenitud y amor.

Todos estaban impactados por el reciente voto, nadie esperaba tal declaración de amor. Unas pequeñas gotas de agua salada, recorrían el rostro de la novia, quien lloraba por alegría al escuchar dichas palabras.

-Yo, Sakura Haruno, te juro y te prometo estar a tu lado, en cualquier hora y espacio. Darte todos los hijos que Dios nos permita, a educarlos y a amarlos. Te apoyaré en todos nuestros problemas. Antes yo era solo una caprichosa hasta que te conocí, tu mirada me congeló y me hizo suspirar más de una vez. Te amo con todo mi corazón y con ello estaría dispuesta a morir por tu amor estando a tu lado. Recuerda que siempre te ame, te amo y te amaré, aunque te lo diga todos los días para mi eres lo más importante que hay en esta vida… ¡Te amo Sasuke-kun!

La joven de cabellos rosas estaba llorando a mares, al terminar de decir sus votos.

…

Quince minutos después…

-Puedes besar a la novia. – dijo el sacerdote.

Nuestros labios se unieron en un simple y sencillo rose, que dejaba transmitirnos todos los sentimientos que teníamos en el pecho, provocando que quisiera quedarme así el resto del día.

Nos separamos por los aturdidores aplausos que daban los invitados a la ceremonia. Ella se veía monísima (Yuuki Haruno: de donde aprendió Sasuke a hablar y pensar de esa manera tan cursi. A que se ve lindísimo) con ese sonrojo en su mejilla, y esa lagrima recorrerle su cara.

-No llores, todo estará bien, de ahora en adelante. – le digo de manera dulce y de corazón para que se tranquilice.

-Gracias – me responde con una cálida sonrisa, que derretiría a cualquier cubo de hielo.

Volteo a mi lado izquierdo, y veo a toda la multitud, esperando por nuestros movimientos. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos de mi ahora esposa, la cargo y salgo corriendo hacia la calle.

-Sasuke-kun, te amo. – dijo la peli rosa, siendo cargada por su esposo.

Todos nos aventaban arroz y pétalos de rosas rojas y blancas. Nos felicitaban uno por uno, sin dejar pasar un invitado siquiera.

-Mi hijo se casó. – lloriqueaba Mikoto a un lado de las damas de honor de la novia.

-Esa Frentuda, sí que tiene suerte, ¿no crees?. – mencionó Ino.

-Ya lo… cre…o. – dijo tímidamente Hinata.

Así, todos se fueron a la celebración de la boda. Bailando y cantando al ritmo de la música.

...

..

.

Después, llegó la "Luna de Miel" y Más...

...

_**"No tengas miedo cuando te vallas a casar"**_

_**"Nada de Nervios"**_

_**"Si lloras de felicidad, no te preocupes, al fin y al cabo, es tu momento ¿No?"**_

_**...**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Uchiha F4EVER.**_

_**

* * *

**_Espero que les haya gustado.

15 review= 1 Capitulo

30 review= 2 capitulos

50 review o mas= 3 a 10 capitulos.

comenten y diganme en que puedo mejorar

Lean...


End file.
